In FIG. 1 is shown a conventional sucker rod well pumping system 10. The pumping system 10 shown in FIG. 1 is well known in the art and functions to reciprocally pump upwardly and downwardly, as shown by arrow 20, in order to cause fluid, such as oil or gas, to flow outwardly through a production tee 30 in the direction of arrow 40. The details of the sucker rod well pumping system 10 are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention. However, the sucker rod well pumping system 10 is interconnected with a polish rod 50 by means of a cable 60. The polish rod passes through a stuffing box 70 which is interconnected to the production tee 30 which in turn is interconnected with the well bore 80. The stuffing box 70 conventionally serves a seal around the polish rod 50 to prevent the pumped fluid from leaking out.
As shown in FIG. 1, a problem exists with this prior art approach in that should the polish rod 50, for any reason, break or part, as illustrated in FIG. 1 at location 90, the polish rod 50 will fall downwardly into the well bore 80 causing an opening in the stuffing box 70 for the fluid 100 to spill out. Typically, a major blowout is not expected from breakage of the polish rod 50. However, entrained gas in the liquid may create a minor spill and consequently an unsightly mess and the resulting expense of cleanup. Furthermore, the sucker rod pumping system 10 may be located in a congested and public area and from an environmental and esthetic viewpoint, it becomes necessary to prevent even minor spills from occurring.
No prior art or conventional approach for preventing blowouts through the stuffing box due to the breakage of the polish rod in a sucker rod pumping system is known.